


Read All About It

by LiquidLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, News, article narration, tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLove/pseuds/LiquidLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "posh and becks au!!!!!!</p><p>where popstar harry admits he has a thing for pro footballer zayn malik on the radio but relationships between two stars isn't always so easy" </p><p>The story of Harry and Zayn, told via news articles and tweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read All About It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stckhlmsndrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stckhlmsndrm/gifts).



> This was really really hard for me to write but i wanted to try this. Took the idea from the fic Dark Room//Love Balloon  
> olavidalo which you should definitely read and not compare it to this one cause I'm sure i didn't write it nearly as good. 
> 
> I hope this is of your liking, and if not i deeply apologize. 
> 
> Most of the tweets and instagram pictures is mention are real, and not mine and have nothing to do with this story in real life. I don't own any of the people mentioned and i don't know anything about football either. Everything is made up and reality doesn't matter. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta and the people who cheered me on. enjoy!

COURTNEY:Welcome back to the show, for those who are just tuning in we’ve got Harry Styles on the studio.Harry, before the break we were talking about your new plans as a solo artist. You've been working with Liam Payne is that right?  
Harry: Yeah, he's a great writer and he produces nice tunes as well.  
COURTNEY: We saw you two together last weekend at Man U match. Both of you looked really cozy there--  
Harry: (laughs)  
COURTNEY:Is there anything going on you want to tell us?  
Harry: No, he’s a great guy but not my type, sorry Liam.  
COURTNEY: so are you a fan of football then?  
Harry: No, not really. A friend of Liam's got us tickets so we went and had a great time.  
COURTNEY: From what you saw, who would you say it's your favorite player?  
Harry: [mumbles what's ‘is name?] um is it Zayn? Zayn Malik?  
Courtney: Of course you chose Zayn, those cheekbones...  
Harry: he's just pretty isn't he?  
Courtney: he definitely is. We’ll be back with more from Harry Styles, after Bieber's new song “Who’s there with you”. Don't go away  
\- Transcript from “ Courtney Morning Show” 18.April.2016 08:12 am

#hesjustprettyisnthe  
#weloveyouHarry

@zaynmalik: @Harry_Styles you're not so bad yourself 

@Harry_Styles: ;) 

#yourenotsobadyourself  
#zarryorhayn  
Zayn and Harry

******

@Harry_Styles: Today was the most amazing day I've had so far.. In my life ever  
@Harry_Styles: @rednoseday Thank you so much for having me .xx

 

******

 

PLAYING FOR THE OTHER TEAM  
May 10 2016. Source: Blind Gossip

This young soccer player seems to have changed teams, and we're not talking about clubs only. He was caught getting cozy with male pop star on the set of a TV video they are taking part in. Though we've seen him going out with gorgeous models in the past, those relationships never lasted long enough, but seems like this singer might just be his style. 

An insider told us "His family and friends know he likes boys too, but he has never wanted to be open about it to the public, he wants to keep that part of his life private as long as he can".

The singer has always created speculation about his sexuality but has never confirmed or denied the rumours. But his interest in this particular footballer comes from before they even met. 

Though the meeting was short, there has been word going around that they can't stop texting each other and have gone out a couple of times while the pop star heartthrob is still in town before returning to the studio. "Ever since they met they can't put the phone down cause they're always texting or calling each other" a close friend told us. "I've never seen him like this with another person before, I hope he's not rushing into something he's not ready for, specially for what he does for a living where people can get really aggressive with non-heterosexual people". 

Will they make it through or will their relationship stay in the dark?

Footballer:  
Pop Star:

******

@Sugarscape: We're dying over the red nose skit with Harry Styles, Andrew Garfield, Zayn Malik and more on.sugarsca.pe/1NDpAZM7

@Harry_Styles: one of the best days. thank you red nose and don't forget to donate here rednoseday.uk.co/don… love xx. h

@ZaynUpdates: Zayn donated £200,000 to red nose.

 

******

MAN U PLAYER BOUGHT BY LA GALAXY  
by Warren Gregory. 10 May 2016, 4:05pm 

Man U fans say goodbye to one of their best player whose contract will end later this month. News of Malik’s new team have surfaced the Internet after suspicions about the LA team being interested in the Bradford boy. 

Malik joined the team on 2012 and has since then helped the club win few Premier Leagues and FA cups and this year adding the Champions League just before his contract ending. Two weeks later speculation of his sexuality came to float on the internet after being caught getting quite handsy with a mystery guy at a club, the next day on twitter he wrote “Some people should stick to there own lane ...” neither confirming or denying rumors. 

He has been keeping away from the media eye ever since, up until today when the new contract announcement was made by LA Galaxy’s representatives. 

"He’s a really good player and a great person. We are really excited to have him on the team and we hope we can make his stay in the States as comfortable as possible." Said Barry Fields, LA galaxy's director, at a round press earlier today where the announcement was made.

While no word has come from Zayn, Field’s word is confirmation enough to know where this player's future awaits. 

Zayn Malik is known for his quick movements on the field and an impressive goal record. 

To relive some of Malik’s greatest moments in Man U click on the here. 

 

#byeZayn  
welcometoLA

******

@zaynmalik: really happy today :D Avocado is my new fave vegetable :) x

@Harry_Styles: Avocado ruins lots of great sandwiches.

 

#zavocado  
Avocado is a fruit  
#ripzarry

******

Harry Styles HOUSE HUNTING IN LA  
Esteban Sanchez  
May 14, 2015

So last week this British sweetheart came back from doing promo and having a break across the pond in London, he stayed a couple of days in New York (where he currently lives), but yesterday he was seen going out and about house hunting with sister Gemma Styles and ex-bandmate Niall Horan.

Most of his free time he is spotted in the city of angels with lots of friends from the industry so that may have convinced him to finally move to the west coast after going around for a while. Here he is pictured in a car around seeing houses on the Beverly Hills area. 

******

 

@zaynmalik: Absence makes the heart grow fonder 

******

 

Zayn Malik BUYS BEVERLY HILLS $4 MILLION LUXURY HOUSE  
May 30th 2016. Written by Joe Bacon  
The quiffed and now LA Galaxy player has said goodbye to the rain of Manchester for the sun and beach waves of Los Angeles in a gated hilltop spread in the 90210.  
Malik will soon move in and add his Bradford bad boi touch to the place as he got the keys just a few days ago. The contemporary house counts with five bedrooms and four bathrooms, not so bad for a single man his age.  
It also has a steam room, safe room, a wine cellar, sun deck, a Jacuzzi and of course a large swimming pool and terrace.  
click to watch the house slideshow.  
******

Is Harry Styles gay??????? The star says being female is 'not important' in a lover  
By Ana Smith / Published 31st May 2016  
Heartthrob Harry Styles has sparked fresh rumours about his sexuality after making a surprising admission in an interview  
The pop hunk was chatting with a sugarscape reporter about what he looks for in prospective girlfriends, and Harry's response sent all of his fans world into meltdown when he claimed gender wasn’t important to him in a relationship.  
Harry was having a hard time answering the question when the journalist decided to help him out with a suggestion: “Female… that’s a good trait.”  
Harry just shrugged it off replying: “Not that important.” And then continued: “I would say sense of humour and like natural.” Adding: “‘Someone who’s nice… you’re not going to go out with a d****** are you?”  
To watch the full interview click play.  
******

@zaynmalik: Been an amazing day today ! Love LA love the weather , love all of you life is good :P

@Harry_Styles: we laugh until we think we’ll die, barefoot on a summer night..Nothin’ new is sweeter than with you :D night 

Zayn in LA  
#reasonstoloveHarry  
******

@zaynmalik: Ramzaan mubarak to everyone that is :)

 

******  
Zayn Malik and Harry Styles Spotted out and about downtown LA  
June 10, 2016 . by Melissa Letterman

Did you ever think you would see those names together on a headline? neither did we, but it's real. This couple of hunks were hanging out downtown LA yesterday afternoon as seen in the pictures below.Harry wearing a pair of yellow swimming trunks and a white print t-shirt while Zayn's walking next to him wearing some light wash skinny jeans and a black vest, clearly not ready for a hot day out.  
Next we see Harry getting frozen yogurt and standing a little bit closer than we think it's necessary to pick a topping, but who are we to judge when the everyone knows topping are a delicate matter when it comes to fro-yo. Prove of the act is Harry's later instagram which he captioned with a simple letter G.  
The two of them have been hanging out quite a while lately so we better get used to the heart attacks that the pictures will bring.  
To keep up with them and tons more celebrities subscribe to our newsletter.  
******  
ZARRY IS REAL  
June 28, 2016 9:12am EDT by Andrea Newton

Okay so we’re not saying future LA Galaxy player and Harry Styles are dating, but they totally are. Let’s rewind a few weeks back,Harry mention Zayn at a radio interview gushing about his looks, which Zayn replied to. Then they met at the taping of a red nose day skit,where they seemed to only have eyes for each other (according to witnesses) and did not lose touch since then.

Remember Harry house hunting about a month ago? yeah, he wasn't house hunting for himself but for Zayn! How much would we like a boyfriend who does the shopping for us? Rumours started surrounding their relationship as they were spotted out together at clubs, cafés and restaurants, where they appeared to stand closer than just regular mates do. 

But up until then no word from neither of them had been said that confirmed it, until last night when Zayn posted an instagram picture with the caption : when your chillin with ur bae and he's like… #Harrywakeup. In the picture you can see the sleeping face of the “Through the dark” singer, to which he later replied with “@zaynmalik I have just seen this. I feel so vulnerable. I am going to destroy you. Grrrrr”

The reaction from the fans was immediate which didn't go unnoticed by Zayn who tried to play innocent tweeting a few hours later “ So why are you all flipped today ? Ha ;P”. To the confusion of the fans he answered “Nothing's changed you just never knew”. Meanwhile Harry has stayed mum about it tweeting about everything else but the issue at hand with tweets like “Burger.” and “Cake?”. 

Someone close to the couple said “They are really happy together, much so that they decided to make it public and share it with everyone. They are obviously concerned about what the reaction of the fans would be, specially Zayn, since he is a professional football player where the crowd isn't as welcoming to the LGBT community as others, but he has the support of his teammates and the teams executives.” When asked about how Zayn's feeling with it they said ” It's a huge change for him, being in another country and coming out with a new partner, but Harry is very supportive of him and that's all he need right now”. 

So there, zarry is #confirmed and we can all live our happy lives knowing love still exists and comes in the form of the hottest couple of the moment.

#ZARRYISREAL  
Zayn and Harry  
Zarry Stylik

******

@Harry_Styles: Chillin with the boys.. https://instagram.com/p/NW-rAVjCec/?...

@zaynmalik: What a great day !! :D #flipped

#zarry  
******  
Harry talks new album, love and fashion on the today show  
July 12 2016. Rebecca Nelson  
Ever since the news of Harry Styles solo project came out, we can't seem to stop hearing his name everywhere we go. Whether we see him clubbing with his hollywood pals, recording in the studio or you know, going out with the Zayn Malik, this young man is news everyday. 

At the today show he was asked about his plans for his first album since his previous band broke up last year, telling the host he was looking for a folkier sound, trying to include some slow ballads too with a few rocky songs. He's been working with producer and friend Liam Payne, who is responsible for a great part of this years top chart songs, so the album has created great expectations amongst the industry. You can get Styles album titled “Over and Out” on July 31st.

This was also his first interview since news of the happy couple hit the internet, so of course the topic came up. “We met at the taping of a skit we were doing for a charity and we got on really well and.. yeah we’ve just .. we just clicked” he answered when asked about how they met which came as a surprise given his history of changing the topic when questions about his relationships were asked in the past. 

When asked about his sexuality he said “ You know, I think, if you just like one person and enjoy their company and want to be with them, I think that's what is important right?” The interviewer didn't press any further and instead changed topics to Harry's future projects in fashion. “Topman has asked me to collab with them on designing some shirts for next year spring/summer collection.” He continued “It's an honor for me to take part in this project,I've always loved their clothes so this is a big deal for me.”

We wish the best of luck to Harry for his new plans and relationship and if you want to watch the full interview click here and here to see our gallery of our favorite outfits Harry has worn in the past. 

******

@Harry_Styles: New York City... Good morning. http://instagr.am/p/SyXN8njCXn/ 

@zaynmalik: You see each day I love you more .. Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow hs :) x

@Harry_Styles RT “@zaynmalik: You see each day I love you more .. Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow hs :) x” 

HS  
Harry in new york  
Zayn loves Harry

 

******

 

Zayn Malik's LA Galaxy game  
July 20, 2016. Tom Lee

Last nights match was new player Zayn Malik’s first game as a member of the team, even though we weren't expecting to see Zayns face until the next season started, we were glad to see him on the pitch- well on the sidelines at least. Due to the short amount of time Zayn has spent living in LA, the club's coach prefers to let Zayn adjust well to his new lifestyle before letting him play.

The fact that he was there more to watch and take notes on the plays, didn't stop boyfriend Harry Styles to be on the public right behind him, giving him all the support already wearing a jacket with the team’s logo on the back. 

The team has been very accepting towards Zayn and most of the comments from fans have either been positive or indifferent towards it and are more interested on what the Bradford boy will bring to the team, already bringing luck to the team, with a final score of 5-2 against San Jose. 

If everything goes well, we will see Malik on the pitch next month with bf right behind him of course. 

CHECK SCORES

 

******

 

@Harry_Styles: last @LAGalaxy game of the season.. Time to sit. 

 

******

 

@MLSsoccer: LA GALAXY 3. Houston Dynamo 2 read it here: https://goo.gl/KSSeU

@MLSsoccer: Zayn Malik scores winning goal. WATCH:https://goo.gl/LTLiTH

 

******

 

@Harry_Styles: Really excited for this, the album is called Over and out, you can get it here http://smarturl.it/OverAndOutAlbumiT …

@zaynmalik: So proud of my babe !! Download the album and keep it @ #1 !! :) xx  
@zaynmalik: smarturl.it/OverAndOutAlbum !! Here's the link :) x

 

*****

@billboard: Harry Styles Takes a Rockier Vibe on 'Over and Out' http://blbrd.cm/cac0yoa  
******

 

SLIDESHOW:HARRY STYLES TOPMAN SHIRT COLLECTION SS/2017  
Jam 12 2017 / Jennifer Moon  
On yesterday’s Topman fashion show we got to finally see what Harry Styles has been working all this time on and it's nothing short of stylish. Ha! 

In his collection we see good uses of color and prints that remind us of 70’s movies aesthetics which we also notice on some of the other pieces for the season. Of course we managed to spot footballer boyfriend in the audience supporting his better half like a good lover should. This collection is part of the ready to wear clothing line and will be in stores and online March 2017.

 

Click on the arrows to see the slideshow

******  
HARRY STYLES GOES TO THE CARIBBEAN WITH BOO ZAYN MALIK TO CELEBRATE HIS 24TH BIRTHDAY  
February 4th 2017. Allison Walker  
What better way to spend one's birthday than with a relaxing vacation away from the stress of the city? The now 24 year old thought the same thing and flew with boyfriend Zayn Malik to the Caribbean to spend a few days under the sun. 

They were seen lounging on the beach looking as loved up as they could be. Even though Zayn has claimed not to be a fan of the sun and the beach before, he doesn't seem to mind to rub some lotion on Styles back. Better keep that sunburn away! 

In a recent interview with the singer he said to be preparing for his tour this year, though the dates haven't been announced we are patiently waiting to get some tickets to what promises to be a unique and spectacular event. 

******

FRANK: So Zayn, do you miss playing on the other side of the pond?  
Zayn: I can’t say I miss it but.. its different you know, the life I had there was all I knew for a long time. I've been playing in Manchester United ever since I could get in, so it was what I was used to. Coming here completely changed my routine and my perspective of things. Though I do miss things from back home, like my teammates and my family, coming to America has opened my eyes to a lot of things I never did before.  
FRANK: Absolutely, and how has the team treated you?  
Zayn: They are the absolute best, they were really welcoming so I got used to them pretty quickly, they have made me feel like I’ve been in the team for longer than the few months I've been here.  
FRANK: That's good to hear, what about the fans? Have they been been welcoming as well?  
Zayn: Well…  
FRANK: Oh  
Zayn: You know how it is, i’ve dealt with things like this my whole life just now is on a bigger and more public scale I guess. If it's not my religion, is how I look and now who I love. Things like this happen, I can't say ALL fans are like that but they're definitely the ones who stick out the most.  
FRANK: And how do you deal with all this?  
Zayn: Honestly, I just ignore it and don't give it attention. I try to not read stuff like that but sometimes it's hard when they tweet it or you hear it at the matches, but again, the team are really supportive and are taking the matter on their hands to stop that kind of behavior from the fans,  
FRANK: And what does you partner have to say about this? Is he supportive?  
Zayn: He's been really good, this affects him too, specially since we’re both in the spotlight and we make headlines with everything we do. His fans are more supportive I guess, having come up with a name for our relationship and all. Is he my rock? Yeah. And I hope I can be that for him too.  
FRANK: I’m sure you are, and keep that attitude towards the haters, just shake them off right?  
Zayn: (laughs) yeah,  
FRANK: I hope Taylor Swift doesn't sue me for saying that. We’ll be back with Zayn Malik, to talk about pre season matches and more. Don’t touch the remote. 

SOCCER CORNER, ESPN. Feb. 10 2017, 7:34 p.m.

ZAYN MALIK HELPS BF HARRY STYLES MOVE IN  
Feb 12 2017. Robert Stewart  
Last weekend we spotted Harry Styles and Zayn Malik carrying boxes out of Niall Horan's house (where Harry had been staying) and to Malik's 2016 black Mercedes car.  
The couple then drove to Beverly Hills where we know Zayn resides and where they took out said boxes to take them into the house. I'm not a scientist but I'm pretty sure that means Harry has moved in right?

And if that wasn't confirmation enough the couple took to Instagram to post some cutesy pictures where we see their entangled feet on the sofa with the caption "love is in the air" and Harry's sayin "@zaynmalik sunshine snoozing" with Zayn’s sleepy pout on full display.

Their relationship seems to be going really strong which we're happy to see and we wish them the best as always. 

******

@Harry_Styles: we don't need a paper from the city hall.  
@Harry_Styles: Happy Valentines Dayyyyyyy .xx  
@zaynmalik: Happy valentines :) x

******  
WILL HARRY STYLES AND ZAYN MALIK GET ENGAGED SOON?  
By Melissa Steel Feb 24, 2017 1:49 PM

Will Zayn Malik and Harry Styles get engaged soon? The hot couple was looking cute as ever during friend Louis Tomlinson, charity dinner they attended last Thursday. Pictures of them feeding each other chocolate chip cookies can be seen all over the internet.  
“They were sitting close and acting really cute,” a source said. “The way they talk and their mannerisms towards each other show how much they love each other. Zayn is such a gentleman and always looks out for Harry in case he trips over thin air”  
Zayn Malik and Harry Styles have officially been dating since late may, and have been living together since mid February so It's pretty clear their relationship is going serious. They looked really affectionate during a vacation in the Caribbean. So could they soon be planning a wedding of their own?  
*******  
ZAYN MALIK LEAVES BF HARRY STYLES ‘START OF TOUR’ PARTY EARLY  
March 3rd 2017  
Alice Reynolds  
Last night Harry Styles’ friend Nick Grimshaw surprised the singer with a party at a club downtown LA celebrating the beginning of his first solo tour. It is said boyfriend Zayn Malik helped plan the celebration, but he still left just an hour and a half after it started.  
“Zayn had training to do early in the morning and he was tired from the heavy training their making him do in his new team.” a source says. “He was planning on staying all night but tiredness got the best of him. Harry understood and encouraged him to leave earlier”  
Zayn Malik will be playing on this weekend's match against D.C. UNITED. 

******

@sugarscape: Harry Styles tour ‘out there’ sold out! on.sugarsca.pe/1Ozm9SS 

@zaynmalik: Just because someone's not there at a specific moment In time, that doesn't mean they can't be there when they need to be ..

******  
Throwing the towel  
March 5 2017. Blind Gossip 

This couple has been on everyone's mouth lately, but they’re falling apart fast. No one expects them to break up, specially now that a wedding ring was rumoured to be in the works, but there's nothing they can do.  
Person A is under a lot of pressure from their new job and their new life away from home. Distance from their family and the comments made about them is affecting them more than they let on. Person B is trying their best to keep person A from crumbling but there's so much they can do, especially since they are not home anymore and are traveling across the country doing their job.

Seems like for the first time the ball isn't on person’s A court. Right now they are trying their best to keep the long distance relationship going, but there's so much they can do when one of them is 'out there' on the other side of the country. Sources close to the couple hope they can stay strong, saying if they don't know how person A will handle the breakup alone. 

Who do you think this couple is? Leave it in the comments below!

******

 

@thesunUK: zayn malik cheating?..https://goo.gl/WMYoB  
@SamVooton: Is Zayn cheating on Harry styles?? thesun.co.uk/sol/homepage/z…

@zaynmalik: lets not believe everything we read

 

******

HARRY STYLES AND ZAYN MALIK BREAK UP  
March 25th 2017

Yes, you read that right. The couple we love and adore are no longer a couple. Bring the tissues for our tears. After cheating rumours emerged and were quickly shut down by both sides reps we thought this couple could handle anything that came their way. We were wrong. 

Though no one was seen taking stuff out of the Zalace, as some fans have referred to Zayn and Harry's house, it could be due to both of them being out of town at the moment, which could also be the reason of the split. 

“They got together too soon, and both of them are experiencing different things career wise where they can't spend as much time with each other as they want to.” one of Harry Styles friends told us. “They are devastated over the decision, but they know it's for the best, with both their careers taking force they don't want to risk taking the relationship any further and having the fallout be harder than it need to be.”  
Harry Styles is touring all over the country and will tour around Europe soon too while Malik has started a new MLS season here in the States with games all over the country. “Zayn knows he needs to focus on being at the top of his game and is now putting all his energy in that. He loves Harry a lot but knows he can’t impose in his singing career”. 

Well that was good while it lasted, but maybe their love for each other will win and they will get back together in the future? or maybe they won't? What do you think? Leave a comment with your opinion below. Don't forget to follow us on twitter. 

******

@sugarscape: Video of Harry Styles crying on last’s night concert leaves us in tears on.sugarsca.pe/DFWeYB

@foxsports: LA Galaxy lose 2-0 to Vancouver Whitecaps FC on the road foxs.pt/1DuAiH0 

@styledotcom: Check out Zayn Malik’s new buzz cut https://goo.gl/CL0uDS

 

******

 

Zayn Malik Quits Soccer Due to Mental Health Issues  
May 13 2017

Zayn Malik is taking a time-out from the sport due to what he referred as mental health concerns. This news are seemingly out of the blue. Yesterday a representative of the team informed at a round press that Malik would not be present at next week’s match. Later a statement from the soccer player was published in the team’s official facebook and web page, and it reads: 

“The last few months have been very difficult for me, to the point where I am concerned with my mental health. Because of this I decided to step away from the game to take some time for myself. I thank LA Galaxy team for the opportunity they gave me. I'd like to apologize to the fans if I've let anyone down, but I have to do what feels right in my heart. Thank you all for the support and your understanding. I hope i get back on the field soon.”  
He then took to his personal twitter to say “And remember nobody's feelings are more important than your own :/ so take time to love yourself”

Zayn, who just joined the team late last year and who so far has scored 13 goals in the 9 matches he has been on the field, broke up with 11-month boyfriend Harry Styles almost 3 months ago. We hope he feels better and that he gets back on the game soon. 

 

******  
@Harry_Styles: I’ll keep my eyes wide open 

******

Harry Styles new song leaked: is it about Zayn?  
June 5 2017. Miranda Williams  
The internet world broke into a frenzy last night when a song by Harry Styles was leaked by an unidentified source and the fans were quick to make speculations as to what the song was about. Or who it was about more like.

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to identify this as an angsty love song and with the not so recent events of his rupture with ex-soccer star Zayn Malik, it leaves almost no room for doubt of who this song is about. 

We’ll let you make your own conclusions, listen to the song here and tell us what you think. Is this a plea for Zayn to come back or is it about someone/something else (yeah right)? 

******  
Zayn Malik out and about looking better than ever with some arm candy  
Jun 16 2017. Anabele Simone  
Just a month after Zayn dropped the bomb that he was quitting football we see him going out to dinner with no other that his mom. Awwww! 

Here we see him with his new silver hair with his stylish mom by his side. His skin is glowing, his muscles are showing, and his eyes are bright. I think it's safe to say that he is feeling better than a month before. 

We’re happy to see him happy. Do you think he will be back on the field soon? 

 

******

Ariana Grande’s ‘Just a Little Bit Of Your Heart’ was written by Harry Styles! what?  
June 14 2017. Miranda Williams  
That’s right, and if you haven't recovered from the unfamous ‘Don't Let Me Go’ Leak, prepare to cry your heart out while listening to this tune and picturing a broken hearted Harry singing it.  
Hazza did record his own demo version of the song but it was for Ariana’s ears only, as if we didn't envied her enough already. In an interview with Heat magazine Ariana said to feel intimidated by the recorded version because she didn't want to not make it justice to what Harry recorded.  
We’re fine, we’ll just be crying over here, don’t mind us.  
******  
Is this real life? Are Harry Styles and Zayn Malik back together?  
August 18 2017. Sophia Sanchez  
This is not a drill! Harry Styles and Zayn Malik made up and it's the best thing that's happened all week! They were both attending ‘This is not a vacation’ movie premier when we had a mini meltdown just on the fact that they were both there, even though we never saw pictures of them together. But now we do, thank you twitter.  
A fan took a picture of them having (a romantic?) dinner at a restaurant where they look as in love as always, take notice of the way zayn is leaning in and Harry is staring at his lips. Same Harry! and then we have another picture of them kisspering to each other.  
We didn't want to get to excited about it (even though we already were) so when a source confirmed that they actually made up we threw confetti in the air and had a taco party on their behalf.  
“They talked things out, Zayn is in a much better mental state than earlier this year, and Harry just started his break from tour, so the timing couldn't be better” they told us. “The time they spent apart made them realize how much they wanted to be together and they want to give it a go, this time trying their hardest. Harry was gutted when he heard Zayn quit playing football but knowing it was the best for him he supported him all the way” So they never lost contact?  
“They stopped talking for a while, but then they started texting each other here and there, not nearly as much as when they started and not all the time, they talked like good acquaintances do”  
Well, we are happy to know they are back together and hope they never break up again. This last few months have been really a dark time.  
To celebrate the Zarry reunion click here and see our top 10 zarry moments.  
******

PARIS FASHION WEEK: DAY 1 HIGHLIGHTS  
Sept. 23 2017  
6\. Zayn Malik and Harry Styles coordinated outfits  
Already turning into one of the most stylish couples of the moment, we saw then arrive dressed in Louis Vuitton jackets from this season’s collection. Matching couples never looked so good! 

 

******  
WEDDING OF THE YEAR: ZAYN MALIK AND HARRY STYLES  
July 14 2019. Alex García  
Last weekend the couple tied the knot in Miami in a ceremony that guest promise to never forget. After 2 years of being together (and 4 months apart when they broke up) they finally got married in the company of their families and friends. 

While they were having their first kiss as husband and husband, two white butterflies were released as a symbol of their love (or a reference to Harry's chest tattoo, we don't know). Press cameras were not allowed in the location on Miami and it's said that up to 400 guests made it to the wedding. Squads of security guards were employed to keep prying eyes and camera lenses from gaining unwanted access to the venue. 

Harry’s friend Ed Sheeran flew to play and sing for the couple. Niall Horan, Frank Ocean, producer Liam Payne, Johnny Depp and Jay Sean are some of the names amongst the guests. 

They reputedly sold the exclusive rights to photograph the event to a magazine for £1m.  
They didn't ask for presents, as they wanted the guests to make some donations to the charities they support instead. Their honeymoon is being held at a secret location.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! leave a comment with your opinion on this, bad or good it will be appreciated!


End file.
